Etiqueta
by Dark Golo
Summary: Traduccion. ¿Que piensa Hermione despues de la Tercera Prueba?


Etiquette (Etiqueta)  
  
  
  
Lo volví a subir y lo mejore, ya que la versión que habia subido a ff.net no era la ultima, Que tenia pero cuando lo iba a cambiar ff.net ya se habia caido asi que para festejar la vuelta de ff.net vuélvanlo a leer y dejemen sus reviews, ya que me interesa saber como les parecio. Si no pueden dejar review por el momento mandemen un mail, de verdad me interesa saber que piensan sobre mi traduccion.  
  
Nota del traductor: los personajes y las situaciones pertenecen JK Rowling y a varias editoriales. Todo el fic pertenece a parker. Yo solo lo traduci con su previo permiso.  
  
  
  
¿Cuál es exactamente la etiqueta que se sigue cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo? Realmente no sé que hacer cuando eso pasa.  
  
Estoy totalmente perdida.  
  
Y Hermione Granger nunca esta perdida.  
  
Siempre hay una respuesta que puedo encontrar. Cuando tengo dudas, voy a la biblioteca. Siempre me había funcionado antes.  
  
Pero creo que ninguna biblioteca en el mundo me pueda ayudar ahora. Estoy en un gran lio.  
  
¿Porque diablos no vi llegar esto? Y pensar que creí que la gran admiración que sentía por Viktor era amor. ¿Por que no me di cuenta del lazo que me mantenía unida a el? Que antes me cortaría mi mano derecha a sentir la agonía de no estar con él. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría en esta situación, así fuera esta mañana, me hubiera reído como loca, y hasta le sugeriría a ese alguien que ¿tal vez no estaría enamorada también de mí otro mejor amigo? Digo, ¿quien no ama la emoción que se siente cuando se tiene una discusión con alguien? ¿Y la que le gana de molestarlo?  
  
Sí, esta muy bien.  
  
Hasta que te das cuenta de que ya estas unido a alguien de una manera tan complicada que nunca vas a estar completamente libre.  
  
Hasta que te das cuenta de que no quieres estar libre, aunque pudieras.  
  
Hasta que vez a esa persona desaparecer frente a tus ojos, para no aparecer de nuevo en horas.  
  
Hasta que sientes como si una piedra muy grande y muy pesada se hubiera posado en tu corazón.  
  
Y no eres capaz de respirar, hablar o hasta pensar porque todo lo que puedes hacer es tratar de pasar lo próximos 5 segundos. Porque si tratas de pensar sobre otra cosa te volverás loca.  
  
Hasta que sientes como si tu mente y tu cuerpo se quisieran separar el uno del otro. Y es hasta una lucha tratar de respirar.  
  
Pero tienes que tratar de estar en control porque Hermione Granger siempre esta en control.  
  
¿Dios, como paso esto? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Esta noche? ¿Hace 4 años cuando lo vi por primera vez? ¿Ese primer Halloween?  
  
¿Quién diablos sabe? Y es que realmente importa?  
  
Es que ese sentimiento esta aquí y no se va, nunca se va. Sé que no. Sé que todo el mundo me dirá que solamente tengo 14, bueno, casi 15 y que es un simple capricho que dentro de 2 meses ni me voy a acordar.  
  
Ojala que se fuera.  
  
Sí.  
  
Como lo desearía.  
  
Digo, ¿quien quiere saber quien es tu otra mitad a los catorce? ¿No debería tener unos pocos años de coqueteo, de novios y de debatir conmigo misma quien será mi compañero?  
  
Así es como siempre pensé que seria...  
  
Especialmente después de que me llego mi carta de Hogwarts, ¿un internado? ¿Que puede ser mejor? Niños viviendo contigo. Sé que todo el mundo piensa de mí como una Ratón de biblioteca, pero aunque lo soy, también hay sangre corriendo por mis venas. También soy carne y hueso. Por lo que pensé que nada podía ser mejor que esto. Aprender a ser una bruja... con el bonus de los hombres.  
  
Increíble.  
  
Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que llegara aquí.  
  
Y ser amiga de the boy who lived, con el beneficio de escapar de una muerte segura por lo menos una vez al año.  
  
¿Y quien se quiere enamorar de the-boy-who-lived? No es tan lindo de todas maneras, y hay precio por su cabeza y esta siendo cazado por el señor tenebroso más temido en siglos.  
  
Uno siempre esta preocupado por la seguridad de nuestros seres queridos, ¿Alguien se puede imaginar amarlo?  
  
¿Saber que tu alma esta unida a la suya?  
  
¿Saber que va a ser atacado?  
  
¿Saber que nunca vas a poder descansar hasta que haya derrotado o sea derrotado por Voldemort?  
  
¿Saber que esta persona tiene tu mente y alma, y si le das tu cuerpo vas a quedar sin nada?  
  
Si eso es exactamente lo que quiero.  
  
No ser mi propio ser, estar tan dentro de alguien mas que el uno mismo deja de existir. Si, es exactamente como pensé que crecería.  
  
Tener a la persona que amo estar en peligro constante solo por estar vivo.  
  
*****suspiro*****  
  
Es increíble que pueda ser tan frívola con respecto a esto, Pero supongo que después de horas de no saber que paso y de agonizante espera, no lo puedo soportar mas, solo te puedes preocupar por algo durante un tiempo antes de volverte loca.  
  
Además, el esta aquí conmigo.  
  
Vivo y respirando y apretando mi mano.  
  
Mucho más pálido y muy traumado y Dios sabe que más... pero vivo.  
  
De nuevo con nosotros.  
  
De nuevo conmigo.  
  
Nunca había sentido tanto alivio en mi vida. Pense que verlo volar sobre el colacuerno húngaro era suficientemente traumático. Saber que estaba en las garras de Voldemort casi paso mi punto de resistencia.  
  
Siento que no es pretencioso decir eso. Digo, él era el que tenia que hacerlo. Pero mientras el lo hacia, teníamos que sentarnos aquí y esperar.  
  
Sin saber si iba a volver o no.  
  
Por supuesto, todos sabíamos quien se lo llevo. aunque la mayoría no lo dijera. Todos lo sabían. Todos lo supimos en el momento en que desaparecieron. Eso solo lo hizo peor.  
  
¿Cuantas veces puede tener tanta suerte? Sé que su fuerza y su coraje lo mantuvieron vivo, pero tuvo mucha suerte, nadie lo puede negar.  
  
Mientras me siento aquí, apretando su mano y mirado como la luz de la luna cae sobre el y sobre las sabanas. Me doy cuenta que sé algo por cierto.  
  
Iría al infierno por él.  
  
Y él tiene mas personas aquí que lo necesitan y lo aman de las que se da cuenta. Y somos más fuertes que cualquier cosa, cualquier odio que Voldemort tenga. Nuestro amor lo guiara a través de el. 


End file.
